Having You Is Enough
by sakura mae su
Summary: Ayako Sakishiro is just a typical girl but only one thing missing and that is love she has never fallen in love with somebody but Lyserg shows up is he the one for her find out! LysergXOc pairing...
1. Chapter 1

Having You Is Enough

**sakura mae su:This is my second fanfic I hope you would enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it well if you like to add any suggestions feel free to ask either by e-mail or in the review ok...**

**Disclaimer: sakura mae su doesn't own shaman king ok!**

**sakura mae su: here's chapter one All Beginnings **

Ayako Sakishiro is just any ordinary girl smart, good looking and talented. In her family she has no brother but she has a sister named Ling and she has her mother Ayumi Sakishiro her father Hajime Sakishiro and her.

About friends well she has three best friends Shinobu, Misaki and Maya. Her friends have interesting personalities, like Shinobu for instance she is very good when it comes to music. Misaki is good at athletic stuff and Maya is well Maya a very optimistic person.

What's best about Ayako? Well one is her beauty she is very known because of her beauty she is not popular but most people in her school think so.

About boys you say? well many boys really loves Ayako who wouldn't but Ayako never did think of having a complete relationship she thinks she's not yet ready for that kind of commitment but all is going to change starting from this day...

"Ayako hey wake up you're going to be late for school!" Her mom shudder her off from bed.

"I don't want to just give me ten more minutes!"

"Stop whining c'mon you are going to be late."

"Fine I'm up. I'm up!"

Ayako was not a morning person definitely her mom would do anything just to wake her up. Ayako got up went straight to the bathroom after that she got dressed and went down stairs. She pulled up a chair and sat down. While everyone was eating her mother asked something to Ayako that made her feel quite curious.

"Hey Ayako.'

Ayako looked up "Huh."

"There's a get together party tomorrow and I want to introduce someone to you.

"Who is it mom."

"You see he's like a son to me he's a very nice boy and good looking too."She winked.

"Ayako tried to freeze the very pleasant look on her face. Was her own mother seriously trying to set her up with a guy? Ayako hated being set up.

Ling looked pained on her behalf**.(A/U: Ling is a year younger than Ayako.)**

"His name is Lyserg." Her mother plowed on, oblivious.

"He is the son of one of our dear friend."

Studying her mother's face, Ayako had a strong suspicion her mother hadn't cooked up this idea in the last hour. She suspected her mother had been plotting something for a long time.

Ling laughed awkwardly."Um, mom? Boys love Ayako, but Ayako is very hard on boys."

Ayako's eyebrows shot up."Ling! Thanks a lot!"

Ling shrugged sweetly."It's true."

"Ayako hasn't met Lyserg yet." Her mother said in confidently."Everyone loves Lyserg."

_Yah except for me _Ayako thought.

"Well I've better get going I'll see you all later ok."At that Ayako went out.

While she was walking a question popped up from her mind._ Who is this Lyserg guy is he smart, good looking as mom told me or is he just an ordinary guy like the others._ Amidst of her thoughts a familiar voice was calling her.

"Hey Aya-chan!"It was Maya."Aya-chan!" Aya looked up**. (A/U: That's what her friends call her.)**

"Oh...hey Maya."She said in a very low voice.

"Hey what's the matter you seemed preoccupied."

"Nothing it's just that my mom wants me to meet someone tomorrow and I'm curious of what he would be like."

"Wait you said he then he's a boy."

"Yah...he's name is Lyserg my mom says he's smart and good looking."

"Then why don't you believe what your mom said."

"You know my mom I got my taste on boys and she has her own taste for boys."

"Well you'll find out tomorrow so don't worry too much."

"Yah I guess you're right."

Both Maya and Ayako walked and climbed the stairs and straight to the classroom. When they reached the classroom they found Shinobu and Misaki.

"Good morning Maya."

"Morning too Shinobu."

"Morning Aya-chan."

"Huh...oh morning."

"What's wrong with Aya-chan Maya?"Misaki asked.

"Well she's worrying of how Lyserg looked like."

"Who's this Lyserg guy?"Shinobu asked.

"Well he's the guy whom her mother wants to meet."

"Oh well good for you Aya-chan."

"Oh c'mon you guys are not as if I want it or anything it's just that doesn't my mom thinking that I'm old enough to find a boy by myself!"

"Well you are fourteen after all Aya-chan."

"Get my point!"

After all the talk about Lyserg the bell finally rang.

"Oh that just great well I see you all later."

"Yah see you Aya-chan."

During class Aya cannot concentrate it's as if her mind is somewhere else.

_Why can't I concentrate on this it's as if I would look forward meeting this Lyserg guy._ All of a sudden her teacher called her.

"Ms. Sakishiro what are the two types of communication?"

"The two types of communication are verbal and non-verbal."

"Can you define what they are?"

"Verbal is a type of communication that uses oral communication like talking but writing can be used also. Non-verbal uses symbols and signs for communication."

"That's correct."

_Good thing I'm damn smart._ She thought proudly.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. Ayako got up and started fixing her things while Shinobu, Maya and Misaki were waiting for her outside.

"Hurry up Aya-chan."Misaki called.

"Yah...Yah I'm coming."Ayako pick up her bag and gone along with her friends.

"Hey Aya-chan do think that Lyserg is a muscular man?"Misaki asked.

"I don't know maybe not."

"Oh I see."

"Well this is my stop then."They stop in front of a very big house.

"See you tomorrow Aya-chan and don't forget to tell us about Lyserg okay..."

"Yah sure I'll tell you guys all about him tomorrow."

"See you."All of them said in unison.

At night Ayako can't even sleep only one thing that was keeping her from getting sleep.

_Is he the one for me?_


	2. Meeting Him

Having You Is Enough

**sakura mae su: hi to one and all and this is the second chapter of Having You Is Enough**

**renyao44: yaya quit blabbering and on with the story okay!**

**sakura mae su: FINE!**

**Disclaimer: sakura mae su doesn't own shaman king pls. stuck that in your heads okay….**

"Aya." Aya looked up from her journal as Ling appeared in her doorway. Ling scrambled in and sat on her bed.

"People are here, you know. The party's is starting."

Aya had heard voices downstairs, but she was prepared to pretend she hadn't.

"He's here," Ling continued meaningfully.

"He?"

"Lyserg."

"So?"

Ling got a look on her face. "Aya, I'm not kidding: you've got to see him."

"Why?"

Ling leaned forward on her elbows. "O knows you'd think he'd be little...mama's boy, but Aya, he is...he is..."When Ling got exited she didn't finish her sentences.

"He's what?"

"He's..."

Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Stupendous!" Ling declared.

Aya was naturally a little curious, but she wouldn't admit it, "Ling, I didn't agree to join this party to find a boyfriend."

"Can I have him?"

Aya smiled for real "Ling, yes. Does it matter that you already have a boyfriend?"

"It did until I saw Lyserg."

"He's that great, huh?"

"You'll see."

Aya stood. "So let's go." It was handy to have Lyserg build up so much. When she saw him he would certainly be disappointing.

Ling paused. "You told mom you were coming up to change.'

"Oh. Yeah. "Aya rifled her closet. It was cool now that the sun had set. She put on a brown turtleneck her least sexy piece of clothing-and put her hair back in a severe ponytail and put on pants.

"Hurry up. Let's go."

"Yah, sure coming."

So Lyserg wasn't disappointing. He was tall, He had green hair and had green eyes very much he looked handsome. He was good looking enough to make Aya suspicious.

Granted Aya was suspicious of many things. But she had earned her suspicions about boys.

Aya knew boys: They never looked beyond your looks. They pretend to be your friend to get you to trust them, and soon as you trusted them, they went for the grope. They pretended to want to work on a history project or volunteer on your blood drive committee to get you attention. But as soon as they got it through their skulls that you didn't want to go out with them they suddenly weren't interested in time lines or dire blood shortages.

Worst of all, on occasion they even went out with one of your best friends to get close to you, and broke your best friend's heart when the truth came out. Aya preferred plain guys to cute ones, but even the plain ones disappointed her.

She personally thought that the only reason most girls put up with most boys at all was because they needed reassurance that they were pretty. That was the one thing, maybe the only thing, Aya knew about herself without reassurance

Aya's friends called her Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. The beauty part was more or less on target but the love part was a joke. Aya was not a romantic person.

"Aya, this is Lyserg," Her mother said. Aya could tell her mother was trying to be cool, but she was just about blowing a gasket full of excitement.

"Lyserg, this is my daughter Ayako," Her mother said with a flourish, as though she were presenting a game show contestant with his new red car.

Aya stuck her hand out stiffly and shook his.

He studied her face while he shook her hand. She could tell he was trying to hold her eyes for a moment, but she looked down.

"Lyserg is going home to London to study there at fall." Her mother bragged. As though he were hers" He is very good when it comes to detective stuff," she added. "We are all so proud of him."

_Look at my mom look how she bragged about Lyserg being that Lyserg being this well it wasn't our fault that she had a daughter for a son. _Aya thought.

"Lyserg lives alone in England but he change his summer plans for his grandparents."

Now Lyserg looked genuinely uncomfortable. Aya felt sudden sympathy for him." Don't worry I always like being here with my grandparents."

Aya knew he was lying, and she liked him for it. Then she had an idea.

"Lyserg have you met my sister Ling, yet?" Ling had been bobbing around nearby the whole time, so it wasn't hard enough to find her elbow and pull her over.

Lyserg smiled, "You look like sisters," he said, and Aya wanted to hug him for it, for some reason, people always paid more attention to their differences than their similarities. Maybe it took a while to see it.

"Who's elder? He asked.

"I'm older, but Ling's nicer," Aya said

"Oh, please." Her mother said, practically snorting.

"Just a year older." Ling chimed in."

"I see." Lyserg answered.

"She's only thirteen." Her mother felt the need to point out;" Aya will be fifteen at the end of the month."

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Ling. the eager subject-changer asked.

"Lyserg face suddenly guarded." No...Just me,"

"Oh." both girls said. Judging from Lyserg's expression. Aya could tell there was more to the story than that, and she silently prayed Ling wouldn't ask any more about it. She didn't want to get intimacies here.

"Okay why don't you young people talk some more while I get something from the kitchen?" Her mother order and she vanished.

Aya decided this could be a good opportunity to give Lyserg and Ling a moment. "I'm going to get some more food." she said

Later she sat on the single chair outside the front door eating delicious cake. As many thousands of times as she'd eat it she would never get tired of it.

Lyserg peered out from the door." There you are." he said.

"You like to sit alone?"

She nodded. She'd chosen to sit this spot mostly for its one chair.

"I see." He was very, very handsome. His hair was green and wavy, and his eyes were kind of yellow-green. There was a slight bump on the bridge of his nose.

_That means you should go away, she_ urged him silently.

Lyserg walked into the passage way that led past her parent's home and wound up the cliff. He pointed downhill." That's my house." he said, pointing to a similar structure about five doors down. It has a wrought-iron balcony on the second floor painted vibrant green and holding back an avalanche of flowers.

"Oh. Long walk." she said

He smiled.

She was about to ask where was his parents, but then she realized that would be inviting a conversation.

He leaned against the whitewashed wall of the passageway, So much for the notion that English men were short.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. "I want to show to a place where is so beautiful."

"No thanks." she said. She didn't even make an excuse. She had learned long ago that boys took excuses as further reasons to ask you out.

He studied her face for a moment, openly disappointed. "Maybe another time."

She wanted him to go back inside and ask Ling to see the beautiful place Lyserg was talking about but instead he walked slowly down the hill and into his house.

_I'm sorry you asked me out, _she told him silently. _Otherwise I could have liked you._

**sakura mae su: that's the end folks hope you all liked it and pls don't forget to REVEIW!**


	3. Conversations Leading to a Thought

Having You Is Enough

**sakura mae su: I know you thought I've died right? I'm sorry for the very long update I was concentrating on my studies so to make it up here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversations Leading to a Thought 

The next morning when Aya went up in her classroom three persons were the first thing she saw and of course that was Shinobu, Maya and Misaki. Obviously they didn't forgot the whole Lyserg thing so they kept asking questions all at the same time that made Aya a little annoyed.

"Guys one at a time!" Everyone shut their mouths.

"Ok Maya first." Maya who was so exited, in every word that she said there wasn't a time that she never squealed in between sentences.

"So what did he look like?"

"Is he muscular like I said?" Misaki asked trying not to scream from all the tension going through her body.

"Is he handsome what?"

"Well." Aya started hoping not to say anything that would make her friends think that she like Lyserg.

"He's ok."

"Ok that's all c'mon Aya we know there's more that." Misaki said not buying the whole it's- ok thing.

"Well he is handsome, muscular well just a little." Everyone screamed all of them were very exited and proud of Aya. Though Aya was not as exited as her friends were.

"You got to tell us the details."

"Well he tried to invite me to walk in the neighborhood; he wanted to show me something like that."

"So what did you say?"

"I said no."

"But why this is a good opportunity for you to be alone him."

"I didn't want to because I don't want to start a conversation with him."

"But why it's obvious that he likes you."

"Oh c'mon how would you know that he likes me?"

"Duh when a boy tries to ask you out for a walk alone it means he wanted to be close to you and know you better." Maya said matter of fact.

When it comes to love Maya is a professional she knows every step that a guy would make.

"When you meet him again and asks you out for something say yes ok."

"Look I'm not interested in him so even if he asks me out again probably not anymore I'll always say no."

Finally the bell rang. When Maya and Misaki were leaving Aya whispered something in their ears.

"Look I'll try to introduce you to Lyserg would that be enough for you guys.

Both of them nodded and returned to their respective classrooms. _Even I try to hide it will always come out._

_

* * *

_

The next morning when Aya arrived in the kitchen for breakfast, only her father was awake. "Good morning." she said.

He nodded and blinked in acknowledgement. She sat down across from him at the small kitchen table. He pointed the box of Rice Krispies at her. She happened to love Rice Krispies. Her mother had left out bowls and spoons. Her father handed her the milk.

They chewed. She looked at him, and he looked into his bowl. Was he annoyed because she was there? Did he like to eat breakfast alone?

He poured himself another bowl of cereal. Her father was kind of wiry, bur he clearly had a good appetite. It was funny. As she looked at her father, she recognized some of her own features. Features she didn't notice. The nose for instance. Almost eveybody else in the family had the famous Sakishiro nose- her aunt and Effie had one. The big, prominent nose gave character to all who wore it. Of course, her mother had a different nose- A Patmose nose- but even that was sufficiently distinctive.

Aya's nose was small. delicate, characterless. She'd always wondered where she'd gotten it, but now she saw it right in the middle of her father's face. Did that meant that _she_ had the true Sakishiro nose? Since she was small she'd secretly wished she had the big family nose. Now that she saw where she got hers, she liked it a little better. She maded herself stop looking at her father. She was no doubt making him uncomfortable. She should say something. It was probably very awkward for her to sit here and not be saying something.

She's not very close to her father maybe bacause he spend time working and can only be seen in Sunday's when he's not busy and during the night. Even how long he's in the house he never seemed to notice Aya. Did he hate her? Did she do something wrong that would make him ignore her?

When Aya was a child he'd always spend time with her even when he's busy but now everything was different. When she find time to sit right across with him in the table she'd always had a hard time speaking with him.

"Um...dad?" she finally broke the silence.

"Im going to make a painting this morning." she said.

She gestured like she was painting.

She thought to have this day for herself and just herself sure her friends was good company but she never got to paint in a long time.

He snap out of his cereal reverie. She know that feeling so well. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I was thinking I'd paint down the hill at the park."

Her father considered and nodded. She could tell he wanted to get back to his contemplation of the cereal box. Was he tires of her? Was she annoying him?

"Okay, well, I'll see you later. Have a good day father, bye."

She walked upstairs and packed up her painting things with the oddest feeling that she was Ling and she'd just eaten breakfast with herself. She put on black pants with a wrinkly linnen shirt. She slung her backpack, containing her pallete, her foldable easel, and her panels, over her shoulder.

Just as she reached the stairs, Lyserg arrived at the front door, delivering a platter of freshly baked pastries from his grandmother. Her mother hugged him and kissed him and thanked him.

Her mother spotted Aya and got that look in her eye. Quickly she invited Lyserg inside.

Aya wished Ling were awake. She made for the door.

"Aya, sit down. Have a pastry." Her mother ordered.

"I'm going painting. I need to get started before the sun gets too high and the shadows disappear." Aya claimed. It was technically true, because she was starting a new painting today; which meant the shadows could be any which way.

Lyserg migrated toward the front door himself. "I have to get to work, I'm late already."

Her mother happilly settled for the idea that at least the two would have to walked together outside. Her mother winked at Aya as she followed Lyserg out the door.

"He's a _nice_ boy." she stage-whispered to Aya. It was her mother's constant refrain.

"You love to paint." Lyserg observed once out in the sunshine.

"I do." Aya said. "Especially here." She wasn't sure why she offered that last gratuitous bit.

"I know it's beautiful here." Lyserg said thoughtfully, looking out over the glittering water. "But I can hardlly see it. Theses are the only veiws I know."

Aya felt the desire for a real conversation coming on. She was interested in what he said. Then she thought of her mother, probably watching them through the wimdow.

"Which way are you walking?" Aya asked. It was a slightly mean trick she was setting up.

Lyserg looked at her sideways, clearly trying to gauge what the best answer would be. Honestly prevailed, "Downhiil. To the forge."

Easy enough. "I'm heading uphill. I'm going to paint the interior today." She began drifting away from him, up hill the hill.

He was obviously unhappy. Did he discern that she'd set him up? Most boys weren't that sensitive to rejection or that was she'd think.

"Okay." he said. "Have a good day."

"You too." she said breezily.

It was kind of a shame in way, walking uphill, because she'd woken today with a real lust to paint the boathouse down the hill.

* * *

**That's it yup... stay tuned for the next chapter okay!!!!**

**Pls reveiw... :D**


	4. Troubles

Having You Is Enough

**sakura mae su: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so grateful for you all. This chapter well is kind of disturbing I know when all of you read this your going to say I HATE AYA!! Well I don't blame you guys. Some people think Aya is a bit mean to Lyserg like I said she won't admit that she has feelings for Lyserg until she realize it and she also thinks that she's not ready for a complete relationship okay. When I was writing this story I feel really sad because for some reasons I was heart broken anyway on with the story!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Troubles

Aya has one more day to herself, one day to spent time painting after all she missed it. So far, she'd been her usual lame self solitary and routine loving, carefully avoiding any path that might lead to spontaneous human interaction.

Today though, she'd have an adventure. She'd do something. She wouldn't let herself down. She walked up, up, over the crest of the cliff and onto the flat land at the top. It was much emptier up here. In the distance hills rose, probably signaling yet a higher cliff plunging into the sea. But here the land was gentle. Though it was arid, rocky cliff smoothed into wide green vineyards and meadows. The air felt hotter and the sun even stronger.

_This is my lucky day; _she thought a half mile or so later when she came upon an exquisite little arbor. It was a perfect grove of olive trees with glinting silver-green leaves. The olives were small and hard still babies. At one end she discovered a small spring-fed pond. It was so private, so quiet, and lovely; it felt like her place like she was the first person ever to set eyes on it. Like maybe it had never even existed before she got here.

Immediately she set up her easel and began to paint.

By the time the sun had risen to the top of the sky, Aya was bathed head to toe in salty sweat. The sun beat down so hard it made her dizzy. Sweat dripped down from her thick, dark hair onto her neck and temples. She wished she'd brought a hat. She cast a longing glance at the pond. More than that, she wished she'd remembered to bring her bathing suit.

She looked around. There was no one as far as she could see. She couldn't make out a single house. She felt a little creek of sweat flowing down her spine. She had to go into that pond.

Shy even with herself, Aya took of her clothes slowly_. I can't believe I'm doing this. _She thought to herself. She stripped down to her bra and underwear, casting her clothing into a pile.

She considered wearing her underclothes into the water, but that seemed embarrassingly prudish.

'Ahhhhhhhhh." Aya said as she waded in. It was funny to hear her voice aloud. Her thoughts and perceptions usually existed so deep inside her; they rarely made it to her surface without a deliberate effort. Even when she saw something genuinely funny on television, she never laughed out loud when she was alone.

She ducked all the way under the water and then came up again. She floated languidly with just her face above surface. The sun warmed her cheeks and eyelids. She splashed a little, loving the swish of water over every part of her body.

_This is the most perfect moment of my life, _she decided, She felt like an ancient Greek goddess alone under the sky.

She let her arms float out her sides, tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and just levitated every muscle loose and soft; she would stay this way until the suns set, until it rose again, until August, until maybe forever….

Every muscle in her body snapped to attention at the sound of rustling grass. In a fraction of an instant she found her feet on the pebbly bottom of the pond and stood.

She drew in a sharp breath. Someone was there. She saw the shadow of a figure obscured behind a tree. Was it a man? An animal? Were there vicious, man-eating animals in Tokyo?

Her peace was broken, smashed into bits. She felt her heart nearly bouncing out of her chest. Fear told her to sink her body back underwater, but a bigger fear told her to run away. She pulled herself out of the pond. The figure emerged.

It was Lyserg.

She was staring directly at Lyserg and far worse Lyserg was staring directly at her. She was so stunned; she took a moment to react.

"L-Lyserg!" She shouted her voice a ragged shriek.

"What are you-what-"

"I'm sorry." He said. He should have averted his eyes, but he didn't.

In three steps she'd reached her clothes. She snatched them and covered herself with the bundle.

'Did you follow me?" She nearly screamed.

"Have you been spying on me? How long were you here?"

"I'm sorry." He said again, and muttered something in his mouth. He turned around and walked away. Still soaking wet, she yanked on her clothes haphazardly. In a storm of anger she threw her paint supplies into her backpack, probably smearing her paint. She strode across the meadow and toward the cliff, to mad to link her thoughts.

He'd been following her! And if he… Her pants were in inside out. How dare he stare at her like that! She was going to…

She realized, by the time she neared the house, her shirt was off-kilter by two buttons, and between pond water and sweat it was stuck to her body almost obscenely.

She banged into the house and threw her backpack on the ground. Her mother sped out of the kitchen and gasped at the sight of her.

"Aya , what happened to you?"

Her mother's face was full of concern, and that made Aya want to cry. Her chin quivered the way it used to when she was five.

"What? Tell me?" Her mother asked, gazing at Aya's inside-out pants and unbuttoned shirt with wide, confused eyes.

Aya sputtered for words. She tried to harness one or two of her spinning thoughts.

"L-Lyserg is _not _a nice boy!' she finally burst out, full of shaky fury. Then stomped up to her room. Aya threw herself onto her bed, nearly exploding with self- concern. Then she heard whispers and then shouting downstairs. Was her silent father shouting? She leaped to her feet and pulled off her wet shirt, replacing it with a dry one. Then she yanked off her pants and put them on the right way, her fingers shaking, what was going on here?

When Aya arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she saw that her father's face was practically purple, and he was striding toward the front door. Her mother hovered around him, reasoning with him in a nervous tangle voice. Her words were not appearing to make much difference. Her father stormed out the door and turned downhill.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

She skittered behind them. She knew before her father reached the Diethel's residence that he would be stopping there. He knocked violently on the door.

Lyserg's grandfather opened the door. The man looked fully astounded at the expression on Aya's father. Lyerg's grandfather started yelling. Aya heard him bellow the name Lyserg a few times, but otherwise she understood only anger. Her mother fluttered around timidly. Her father's face transformed slowly from confusion to indignation. He started yelling back.

'Oh God." Aya whimpered to herself.

Suddenly her father was forcing himself into the Diethel's house. Her mother was trying to hold him back, and Lyserg's grandfather was planting himself in the way.

"Where is Lyserg?" Her father thundered.

Right then, Lyserg appeared behind his grandfather, looking bewildered and upset. He obviously wanted to comfort Aya's father, but his grandfather wouldn't let him by.

Aya watched in acute horror as her father put his wiry arms out and tried to shove the old man out of the way. Aya's father eyes bulged, and he shoved back. Suddenly Lyserg's grandfather cocked his arm and punched Aya's father in the nose.

Aya gasped. Her mother screamed.

* * *

**sakura mae su: That's the end I know this chapter is more on violence I was heart broken when I was writing this and all of my anger I put it in here. I'm sorry if you felt bad for Lyserg **

**And hated Aya its okay I understand. The next chapter will be a lot better I promise maybe it's on until next week because of the whole school thing. Anyway pls. review okay:D**

1


	5. Guilt

Having You Is Enough

**sakura mae su: Oh…. I was so touched by all of your reviews (cries) Anyway when I was writing this I was so happy because I got the motivation from someone hehehehe…. I can give this opportunity to say thanks from all of my reviewers: **

'**chibi.x.love.' thanks for the support and keep tuning on to this story okay!!!**

**Teria Levend: Aw….. Thanks for everything and for being my friend!!!**

**Jai Akari: thanks for all the kind words and I know the last chapter was a little disturbing but I think this will help hehehe **

**Wintersnowflake: thank you Danni Anne for helping me with story without you there will be no Having You Is Enough :D**

**sakura mae su: Okay that's about enough now on with the story!!!!**

Chapter 5: Guilt

* * *

Hours after the fight, Aya sat between the two surly old men in a clinic near their town. Her mother had gone for coffee and snacks, but Aya suspected she could no longer tolerate the scowling and moaning. Clearly disturbed, Lyserg had quickly returned to the forge. He didn't even look at Aya. 

Lyserg's grandfather needed four stitches along his check bone and though Aya's father complained bitterly of a broken nose (it had bleed a lot) As Aya waited under the fluorescent lights without even the comfort of a People magazine, she noticed a speck of blood dying on her pants. She went to the bathroom and tried to dab at the speck with some wet toilet paper.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair had dried funny from the pond water. It was slightly puffy, rather than smooth and straight. She had the sensation of being tipsy. She put her face right up to the mirror. _Is that really me? _She thought.

Returning to the waiting area, she saw how silly the old men looked. Their plastic chairs were side by side, but in their efforts to spurn each other they were sitting almost back to back. Aya knew how ridiculous, how absurd how comical even this whole thing was. But though it seemed funny, it didn't actually feel funny to her. It just felt bad. She felt ashamed. Obviously her mother believed that Lyserg had physically attacked her, and she had told her father. Now they both believed that their beloved Lyserg was some kind of evil rapist.

Aya could see now how profoundly she had over reacted. She should have told her mother the truth and not let her jump to dramatic conclusions.

So Lyserg had spied on her. He'd seen her naked. It was a bad, stupid and juvenile thing to do. Even so, she'd felt relieved to see his big sturdy self intervening in the fight and calming the two men down before they killed each other.

Lyserg had spied on her, and she was annoyed at him for that. But she hadn't done the things her parents believed he'd done.

Now what? When everything calmed down and they'd all had a chance to rest, she would apologize to her parents and explain what really happened. And then she would explain it to Lyserg. And eventually everything would be fine.

Though breakfast with her father had become a routine, it hadn't lost its awkwardness. Especially after what happened. This morning her Rice Krispies violently snapped, crackled and popped while her father ate quiet Cheerios.

She studied him, searching for her moment. She tried to catch his gray-green eyes, similar color to hers. She wanted to look sincere and repentant, but her noisy cereal was messing up the effect.

"Father, I…"

He looked up. His face was concerned.

"Well, I just…" Her voice was practically shaking.

Her father nodded and put his hand over hers. It was a sweet gesture. It meant love and protection, but it also meant _We don't have to talk about it._

She wished Ling weren't such a snoozer in the morning. Aya had been too tired and confused to come clean to Ling and her friends last night, and her parents hadn't discussed it at all. Ling had asked about the bandage on his nose, but her father had shrugged it off. In school she was not herself her friends were worried about her but she won't tell them why. Now Aya wanted to tell her sister and her friends the whole story and at least get the patented Ling reality check, even if it was punishing. After that she'd tell her parents. That would work better. But Ling was still asleep and her friends had gone off somewhere.

* * *

Upstairs after breakfast, Aya packed up her painting supplies. Routine always helped an unsettled mind. She peered out her window at the time Lyserg usually passed by to stop at the café up the street, before turning back downhill to the forge, but this morning he didn't, Of course he didn't. 

Leaving the house, she decided to walk downhill today, Sunlight pulsing off the white walls beat into her eyes, casting clear light into her brain and illuminating its dusty, disregarded corners.

She walked toward Lyserg's house. Because of the curve of the sidewalk, his house was positioned in such a way that if you happened to trip and roll, and the door to his house happened to be open you could end up in his living room.

She walked by slowly. No sign of activity. Heading further down to the cliffside, she sent herself in the direction she believed the forge to be. Maybe she would pass him. Maybe she could talk to him or at least communicate with her facial expression that she knew things had gotten powerfully out of hand.

She didn't see him. She kept walking. Halfheartedly, she set up her easel just under her favorite church. She got out her charcoal, ready to sketch out the bones of the bell tower. Her hand hesitated as her mind raced around.

She put her charcoal away. Today for a change, she didn't feel like painting. She packed up the rest of her things and headed back uphill.

Maybe she would pass by Lyserg this time. Maybe she would go to the park with her friends. Maybe she would find a way to tell her parents what really happened.

Well, she told herself on the bright side, Lyserg wouldn't be bothering her anymore. But that side didn't seem so bright just now.

* * *

**sakura mae su: Well that's the end don't forget to review okay!!!**


End file.
